


we'll sail an endless sea under a starry sky

by CarbonFootprint



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Changing POV, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Many many background ships that will be posted by chapter - Freeform, Marriage, Romance, Third Path, post-Revelations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7405519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarbonFootprint/pseuds/CarbonFootprint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He couldn’t have children. It would always just be the two of them, Takumi and Leo, the younger princes who had chosen a path of love above the decision to ever create a new family of their own.</p><p>It hurt, but he could bear with it. Eventually, he figured so many of his friends and family members would be making new families that it would seem like he was making one too...</p><p>Leo would always be enough."</p><p>In which there is a certain comfort that Prince Takumi laments now never being able to hold having chose a path of love with Prince Leo of Nohr. Wanting to alleviate his husband's anguish, Leo makes a wish...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This fic started as a mess of headcanons between myself and Mandy (absens and celamentum on Tumblr and @leokumifucker on twitter! links in the end notes!). She also beta'd this fic and i am so grateful for her support and suggestions!! //w\\\ 
> 
> This first chapter is pretty short but only because what was supposed to be the first chapter is now bordering on 10k words and that was kind of overboard ahaha ;v; If anything, this is more of an introduction in Takumi's POV since this fic will have switching POVs on a per chapter basis.
> 
> I really hope you enjoy and I will seeya in the end notes! >wo
> 
> (BG ships in this chapter: Ryoma/Kagero, Xander/Charlotte)

_In the beginning, the separation between the Gods and humans was far more negligible. The lines between the worlds could almost be seen as blurred, and there was a closer connection between the humans and the dragon Gods they worshipped. It was a reciprocal arrangement, a relationship of mutual respect and trust._

_Frequently, the dragons would bestow gifts upon certain humans for their kindness or sacrifice, answering prayers sent up to them by desperate means, and they would respond accordingly._

_However, as time went on, humans became more corrupt, twisted and war-hungry, and the close ties with the Gods faded to almost nothing, only represented by the scant prayers that were still sent to the fabled spirits. There were no more gifts, no new light nor life from the Gods above, but thousands of years into the future the end of a war between two nations founded on dragons’ blood stirred an awakening within the dulled spirits in the beyond._

* * *

 

The war had ended, and by the time the heat of late summer was starting to wear thin there was new life in Hoshido in the form of a new crown prince, a child that would assume the throne in many decades to come.

However, Ryoma hadn’t been the first to get married. Rather, it was the youngest brothers of both Hoshido and Nohr who wed first, the wedding taking place immediately after the end of the war in the dead of a cold winter, before the Nohrian royals could even leave Hoshido to journey home after a short reprieve once the fighting had stopped.

Takumi still remembered the looks on their siblings’ faces, and he couldn’t really blame them either. He and Leo had gone from despising one another’s existence to being wed and bound to each other for eternity as soon as the war had drawn to a close. It had been a small ceremony, quiet and private, but eternal, and that was all that had mattered at the time. That was all that continued to matter even as Leo left to go back to Nohr, visiting whenever he could and writing letters in the meantime.

It wasn’t ideal, but that was the state of their world post-war, and Takumi knew it would get better sooner rather than later.

There was a certain sense of both relief and healing when Shiro was born. Ryoma had married Kagero only a month after the war ended, revealing that they had been courting before the fighting even started, before Mother had even passed away. Kagero quickly became pregnant, which created a feeling of joy throughout Hoshido, and when she gave birth to Shiro in late summer, he became a symbol.

There was new life rather than continued death. There was light rather than the persistent darkness that the war brought. Hoards of people traveled to the castle town when Ryoma and Kagero presented their infant to the masses, and a festival was planned immediately to commemorate his birth.

Shiro had the deeper shade of brown that made up Kagero’s hair, but when Takumi looked at him, he could only see Ryoma. The bright blue-grey of his eyes and the thick, straight texture of his deep brown hair was solely Ryoma in appearance. Shiro was his father’s son through and through, and something about that stirred love yet sorrow in his heart for the first time, a kind of longing he had never experienced, but one he didn’t dwell too much on at the time.

“Still getting used to being an uncle?” Ryoma’s voice came from behind him as he stood over Shiro’s bassinet, watching the sleeping baby with rapt attention. Shiro was only three months old and he was already growing quickly. When he was asleep, he was peaceful, but when awake he was quite a handful for the maids and wet nurses. His favorite toy had become his own father’s hair, which he would grab in tiny fistfuls and pull until Ryoma had to put him down.

“Perhaps,” Takumi gave a shrug, “Or maybe I’m waiting for him to grow up a bit so he can realize that his uncle is far more fun that his father.” Ryoma laughed at that, and Takumi felt the warm weight of his hand settling onto his shoulder, squeezing gently.

“Xander’s wife is expecting a child as well. She’s only a few months along, but it’ll be nice for Shiro to have a friend close to his own age, and one who will share the burden of being a crown prince or princess,” Ryoma hummed, “Perhaps we may visit them when the child is born. No doubt you wish to visit Leo, correct?”

“Yes, that would be nice,” Takumi admitted quietly, a small smile coming over his features when he thought of seeing Leo again. Things had been so hectic with their brothers’ coronations, then their brothers’ weddings, and now with their brothers’ children. Xander had married Charlotte only a little while after Ryoma had married Kagero, and it seemed like the King of Nohr was always just a small step behind Ryoma in the same family-oriented ideals. He hadn’t seen Leo since the Nohrians had come for a quick visit after Shiro’s birth. It was disheartening to not get to see the boy he loved for long periods of time, but the world was slowly changing for the better, and he knew as soon as everything political calmed down they could be together a lot more frequently. 

“Well, I’ll leave you too it then,” Ryoma sighed, “Wake him at your own risk,” he laughed lightly before turning and leaving the nursery once more.

Alone again, Takumi allowed himself to reach forward, grazing his fingers gently against the plump, roundness of Shiro’s cheek. The baby stirred a bit, fidgeting before he stilled once more, his small lips hanging open as a little bit of drool puddled onto the blanket in which he was swaddled. He was a handful, loud and quick to fits, grabby and usually sticky with some sort of spilled food, but he was precious, and Takumi felt the same tiny ache go through his chest once more, settling deep within him to start putting down roots in his heart.

Shiro was Ryoma’s son. Ryoma married a woman.

He couldn’t have children. It would always just be the two of them, Takumi and Leo, the younger princes who had chosen a path of love above the decision to ever create a new family of their own.

It hurt, but he could bear with it. Eventually, he figured so many of his friends and family members would be making new families that it would seem like he was making one too. He slowly pulled his fingers away from Shiro’s soft cheek, curling his hands into loose fists before he forced himself to turn his gaze away from the baby as well.

Shiro was just something else that Ryoma could have that he couldn’t, but he had _Leo_ , and Leo was _everything_.

Leo would always be enough.

* * *

 

Siegbert was born in the second spring after the war had ended, and much like Shiro’s birth in Hoshido, the new crown prince brought a certain light to Nohr’s darkened lands.

At least that was what Leo told him from his letters.

Leo had written that Siegbert was the spitting image of King Xander, and when Takumi arrived with his siblings in Nohr to visit a month or so after Siegbert’s birth, he could see that truth for himself.

Xander’s son was far more well-behaved than Shiro was. He was a quiet baby, sweet and constantly sleepy. He had big brown eyes and Xander’s flaxen curls, and Takumi could see that Xander was quite taken with him, a proud, doting father that constantly carried Siegbert with him, rocked him to sleep, and cared for him more than the wet nurses who were hired to do it.

“It’s been kind of quiet around here since Siegbert was born,” Leo sighed to him when they were sitting in the library the day after Takumi had arrived with his siblings, “But it has been good, nice even. Xander is happy, Charlotte is happy, Elise and Camilla _love_ babies, and I’ve been free to write to you as much as I want since Xander’s advisers have been going easier on him since the birth,” he smiled, “Perhaps we will get to see more of each other with this arrangement, hm?”

“That would be nice,” Takumi smiled in return, setting the book in his hand down on the window seat they were reclining on in order to lean closer to Leo, pressing a kiss to his forehead, “I have missed you far too much. I think I’ve been compensating for a lack of affection by monopolizing Shiro’s time,” he laughed, “And maybe Ryoma isn’t as doting as your brother, but he probably wants to spend some time with his son without me hovering.”

“Then it sounds like I will definitely have to visit more,” Leo hummed, fingers coming up to tuck a stray strand of hair behind his ear with the tenderness they only reserved for each other, “We can’t have Shiro growing up and thinking _you_ are his father, can we? Ryoma wouldn’t like that.” Leo was teasing, his voice light and coated with an underlying sweetness, but the words brought back the buried feeling Takumi had hidden away in his heart months earlier.

Shiro wasn’t _his_.

 _No one_ would ever be his.

It hurt, and he felt a lump forming in his throat that he couldn’t just push away.

“Takumi?” Leo’s voice brought him back, hesitant and slightly worried, “What’s wrong?” A hand cupped his cheek, and he forced himself to look up and smile, blinking twice to rid his eyes of the stinging of tears.

“Sorry, I’m fine,” he shook his head, “I just got lost in thought.”

“Are you certain?” Leo asked, his brows furrowing slightly as his thumb stroked slowly over his cheek, “You looked- _forlorn_ for a moment. I don’t like it when you look like that for whatever reason…”

“I assure you, I’m fine,” Takumi scoffed, turning his head slightly to press a light kiss to the inside of Leo’s wrist, “I was just thinking about something, but it’s not important. Please don’t worry.”

“Alright,” Leo said slowly, and though he smiled softly at the press of his lips, Takumi could still see the tiniest bit of doubt in Leo’s eyes. He didn’t want Leo to worry for him, especially over something so impossible and selfish. Leo had never mentioned having children. He had never even mentioned _liking_ children.

Because Leo clearly knew what his own heart wouldn’t accept; they couldn’t have children like normal couples. He felt guilty and selfish for his own thoughts. Whenever he allowed his mind to drift, he could see himself coming to have a son or daughter just like Ryoma, but Leo wouldn’t be there. In his place would be a faceless, nameless woman, one who would be able to bear a child, his child.

The thoughts sickened him.

If he was that selfish and horrible to think that, he didn’t deserve anything, not a child nor the vows he and Leo had spoken out loud at their small wedding. He didn’t deserve Leo’s love when he could even dare to think about marrying a woman in order to become a father.

He knew he would have to let it go eventually. He had Leo and he loved Leo. They would always be enough for each other.

He reached out then, clasping Leo’s hand in his own and raising his fingers to his lips, kissing along his knuckles gently, smiling against the skin when he heard the soft huff of laughter that left the lips he knew were likely upturned into a smile.

“How did I know I would find you two in here?” Xander’s voice pulled him from both his thoughts and his actions and he looked up quickly, letting Leo’s hand fall from against his lips but not from his hold. Xander was approaching them, his son held against his chest wrapped in a blanket, blinking curiously but calmly at the new surroundings.

“Brother,” Leo regarded him easily, “And Siegbert. Were you looking for me?”

“Yes,” Xander sighed, “Unfortunately, my advisers have found some urgent matters on trade they wish to discuss and I didn’t want to leave Siegbert with the nurses again,” he frowned, “Being reared by nannies and hired help is not the way I want my son to be raised,” he said firmly, “I figured you might watch him for a bit? You and Takumi since you’re together here?” Takumi perked up at the prospect, peering over to watch the baby clinging lightly to Xander’s cravat, but he looked back to Leo before he could accidentally blurt out his obvious desire.

“I suppose,” Leo sighed, sitting up a bit and moving the book from his lap, “Give him here,” he waved Xander over and the king came, carefully lowering the wriggling bundle of his son into Leo’s arms.

“It will likely not take long,” Xander said, a relieved smile on his face, “Thank you, Leo, and you too, Takumi. I will be back for him soon.” Takumi watched Leo wave Xander off before he scooted closer to Leo’s side, watching as his husband shifted, getting into a more comfortable position to hold Siegbert correctly.

“Camilla taught me how to hold him,” Leo said then, “Truthfully, I hadn’t held a child since Elise was born, and that was a very long time ago. I wasn’t allowed to hold her for very long either. It’s probably not best to let a baby be held by a young child,” he laughed softly.

“That’s true,” Takumi smiled, leaning over to get a better look at Siegbert, “He’s far more calm than Shiro usually is,” he hummed, reaching to offer his finger to Siegbert, smiling when a small hand latched onto his fingertip and brown eyes blinked up at him curiously, “I’m not sure if that’s a bad sign for the future of Hoshido, but maybe when they’re older and they become friends, Siegbert’s nature will rub off on him.”

“Perhaps,” Leo nodded, “Do you want to hold him?”

“Oh, s-sure,” Takumi stammered for a second before nodding quickly, feeling how his heartbeat was picking up at just the prospect. Leo transferred Siegbert into his arms easily, and he cradled the baby to his chest as he had done with Shiro countless times before. Siegbert settled against him easily, blinking up at him once before making a sleepy sound, his tiny lips parting in a yawn before his eyes slipped shut. Siegbert was warm; a small bundle of warmth and life, and suddenly all his resolve was destroyed again. How could he let himself experience this with other people’s children and then deny himself the chance?

He knew the answer of course. The answer was pressed up next to his side, as warm and as alive as the baby held against his chest, and he forced himself to remember once again that the choices he had made weren’t wrong. They had been the right choice, to follow his heart and be in love, but the world wasn’t easily forgiving, and fate wasn’t keen enough to give him something impossible when he already had so much.

He was fine with just holding Xander’s son for the short while before Nohr’s King would return, and that was how it would always have to be now and into the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! The incredible art in this chapter was provided by Mandy as well (I cried.) The next chapter is nearly finished so it will be posted pretty soon! I hope you enjoyed this first chapter and will stick around for whatever happens in the future!
> 
> As always, you can find me on twitter [@leokuumi](https://twitter.com/leokuumi) and on tumblr [here at carbonfootprintao3](carbonfootprintao3.tumblr.com)!!! 
> 
> Please please PLEASE go find Mandy on twitter [@leokumifucker](https://twitter.com/leokumifucker) and on tumblr [here at absens](absens.tumblr.com) and also at [here at celamentum!!](http://celamentum.tumblr.com/) Her art is amazing and her Leokumi HCs give me life ;w;
> 
> Thank you so so much for any comments and kudos as well! They mean so much to me <33


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for such a positive reaction to chapter one of this fic!! I am really enjoying writing this fic and your supprt means so much! 
> 
> Once again, this chapter has been SUPERBLY beta'd by Mandy :3c (all links to her twit and tumble in the end notes)
> 
> Please enjoy this next chapter!!!
> 
> (New BG ships in this chapter: Corrin/Jakob, Azura/Kaze, Selena/Subaki, Nyx/Niles, Oboro/Hinata and the previous mentioned ships from chapter one)

Leo watched Takumi.

He watched him more than he knew the other prince realized he did.

He _knew_ Takumi.

He knew him in a way that had come to him so easily, so naturally, and that was why he had fallen in love with him, and it was how their friendship had turned into something more so quickly that he felt he couldn’t live without him. He knew Takumi in a way he had never known another person, not his siblings nor his retainers nor anyone else. What they shared was so deep he couldn’t quite put a name to it, but it was real and it was there, buried within his heart forever.

Takumi was his _husband_ , the man he loved more than anything. He watched him, and he knew when something was wrong.

And something had been wrong for a long time.

In retrospect, he figured the first time he had seen the change was the day in the library. The pensive, sorrowful look on Takumi’s face had been worrying, but he couldn’t quite figure out the cause of it at the time as much as he had wanted to. He got his chance again and again though. It seemed that whenever Takumi felt like no one could see him there was that sadness on his face, a longing in his eyes that Leo had never seen and couldn’t quite comprehend, and it was getting more and more frequent as the years wore on.

Hoshido and Nohr had both calmed considerably about four years after the war had ended. The sizes of their armies were reduced, families were reunited, farmers harvested bountiful crops, trade was prosperous and, most importantly, there was peace. It was a peace neither kingdom had seen for decades, and it was strange for Leo to walk through the castle’s halls and hear the chatter of maids that had always kept so quiet and the laughter of his siblings across the dinner table.

Xander was happily married and Siegbert was growing so quickly, already dashing around the castle at a quick pace, which sometimes took the maids a while to catch up to, and saying a plethora of sentences that made a surprising amount of prudent sense for a boy who was just nearly four.

Almost everyone was changing. Camilla had opened an orphanage in Nohr that had quickly grown into an operation that gave children who had lost their parents to the war new families. Hinoka had taken over the training for the Hoshidan army just in case a situation ever came up where a strong military was required. She had single-handedly lead the cause of eliminating the remaining Faceless from the land, finally creating a truly peaceful Hoshido for even the smallest villages.

Corrin and Azura were off in Valla ruling the revived kingdom after each having gotten married themselves. Takumi’s own retainers had found love in each other and had decided to be wed, and even Niles had found a partnership. He and Nyx had only recently had a child, and Leo had been surprised at how easily Niles took to being a father. It was a change that Leo hadn’t expected, but it was fascinating to watch, almost heartwarming until Niles would say something explicit and ruin it.

But it seemed as the peace flourished and new bonds were created, Takumi grew more and more _destitute_. Leo doubted it was something anyone else could detect, but he could see it. He had memorized the way Takumi smiled when he was truly happy, the way his eyes shone with joy and how his laugh sounded when it wasn’t forced but natural and easy. He had committed the different ways the planes of his face would lay if he was stressed or unstressed, happy or sad, angry or calm, to his memory, and he hadn’t seen much of anything but sadness on Takumi’s face for so long.

Everything was fading, slowly but surely disappearing into a shroud of desperation for _something_ unseen and nameless, and Leo could only wonder if he himself was the problem.

And then all at once it became so obvious, and he could feel his heart breaking at the realization.

The war had ended in the winter, but for the fifth anniversary of the cessation of the fighting, Xander and Ryoma had both decided that it would be nice to have the celebration in Hoshido during the kingdom’s cherry blossom festival. They had wanted to come from Nohr to see the trees for a while, but it had taken five years to arrange. Corrin and Azura had been invited to visit from Valla, and everyone was gathering in Hoshido several days before the event.

They arrived midday without much fanfare, greeted by Ryoma and his siblings. Takumi had smiled then, happy and excited to see him, but Leo knew that expression would only last so long. When Ryoma suggested they all gathered in one of Castle Shirasagi’s courtyards to enjoy the weather, there were suddenly far more children than Leo realized having had all their friends and family gathered together since the war.

Azura and Kaze had a son who was nearly the exact same age as Siegbert, and Corrin and Jakob bought their son Dwyer along to the celebration as well. Sakura’s retainer had married Selena, and their daughter already had her own pegasus lined up for her to start training with soon. The courtyard was filled with the sounds of childish laughter while they played and adults talking quietly, catching up after some time of not seeing each other.

He had gotten distracted talking to Corrin, but started looking for Takumi immediately afterward, easily finding him standing far off to the side alone, his eyes watching their friends and families spread out before him. His eyes held a faraway look, lost and sad even surrounded by people who loved him, and it made Leo want to run to him, to hold him close and not let go until everything was fine again.

“Uncle Takumi!” Before he could walk over and ask Takumi if he was alright, Shiro had bounded over to the other prince, a crudely carved stick that Leo surmised was supposed to appear to be a naginata held in his hand, “Uncle Takumi, will you come play?” Shiro grinned, bouncing on the balls of his feet, “Please?”

“Shiro,” Leo could hear Takumi’s sigh, exhaled with a slight quiver to his breath as he leaned over a bit, placing his hands on his knees to get on Shiro’s level more, “There are so many children here to play with. What about Aunt Corrin’s son? He doesn’t look like he’s doing much.”

“Dwyer’s _boring_ ,” Shiro whined, his nose scrunching up and his cheeks puffing out into a tremendous pout for a nearly-five-year-old, “He’s says he’s tired from the trip and all he wants to do is sleep…”

“Shiro, I’m sorry,” Leo heard Takumi sigh once more, and he watched as Takumi’s hand moved towards Shiro, perhaps to ruffle his hair or to settle on his shoulder, but he stopped short, his fingers curling into a fist before he straightened up again, “We’ll spend some time together later, alright? You should go get to know the other kids a bit, hm? Like Shigure and Dwyer, even if he may be boring.” There was a forced smile on his lips, and such pain in his eyes, and, as Shiro gave a nod and ran off back to where Siegbert and the others were, that pain transformed into longing, and suddenly it made sense.

Takumi _loved_ children.

They couldn’t _have_ any children, not any that were theirs anyway.

His heart felt like it was breaking. Takumi looked so lost, so _crushed_ as he watched Shiro interact with Ryoma and Xander and Siegbert as he stood alone.

It was just the two of them, and he hadn’t picked up on Takumi’s suffering for _years_. He had allowed Takumi to sink deeper, to start to drown in his desire to create a family and he hadn’t even noticed, not fully at least.

Takumi sighed again and raised his arm to scrub the sleeve of his kimono against his eyes before he turned to leave, quickly making his departure from the courtyard, and Leo knew he had to follow him.

He wouldn’t let Takumi bear all the pain completely alone any longer.

Takumi had already disappeared from the hall when he entered, but Leo knew he was probably headed for his quarters, their room, their bed, and he had to be there no matter what. He wouldn’t let Takumi be alone. He had promised that in front of their families and in front of the Gods after all.

The door to their quarters was slightly ajar, but it was dark inside, and when he slid the door open further, he could discern Takumi’s form in the bed from the soft, flickering light of the candle on the table beside the bed.

He could hear sounds, low and muffled, and he could see Takumi trembling, shaking as he tried to keep his tears quiet. He was _crying_ , and Leo didn’t think anything could make his heart ache worse.

“Takumi?” he called softly, finally stepping into the room and sliding the door shut behind him, “Takumi, what are-”

“I-I’m fine,” Takumi’s voice cut him off, hoarse and slightly choked out. He sat up in the bed, hastily wiping his face in the dark, but Leo wanted to see his tears. He wanted to see them, understand them, and then wipe them away with his own hands, kiss them away and make sure they never fell again, “Sorry, I was just- tired so I came here to rest.”

“Please don’t be like that,” Leo sighed and walked closer, easily sitting on the edge of the bed. He reached to swipe a stray tear from Takumi’s cheek before cupping his face gently against his palm, “Don’t push everything down. Don’t hide from me. You’ve been doing it so long and I- it _kills_ me to see it. I finally know why, or at least I think I understand… So please, please just- come here to me.” Takumi stared at him for a long moment, frozen in the dark, and for a second he wondered if he would be pushed away. A moment later that doubt was wiped away when Takumi all but collapsed into his arms, gripping to him tightly and burying his face into the crook of his neck.

Takumi cried then, wretched and desperate, clinging to him with an almost bruising grip, but Leo took it all in, wrapping his arms tightly around him. He held him close, pressed against his own body, and he let Takumi’s tears dampen his skin and soak into his clothes. He hadn’t seen Takumi cry so hard in years, since some of his worst nightmares had woken him after the war had ended. He could feel the man he loved trembling with pent up sobs, choking out wet gasps against his skin as he tried to breathe through his tears.

“Shh,” he soothed automatically, stroking his hand up and down Takumi’s quivering back, “It’s alright. I’m here. I won’t let you be alone with this anymore,” he murmured, “You… You want a child, don’t you?” Takumi didn’t answer yet, still crying too raggedly to speak, but he felt a nod against his shoulder, tiny but there, and it made him want to cry as well.

“I-I’m sorry… Please don’t hate me,” Takumi managed to choke out, his voice no more than a whisper as his chest heaved with a sob that Leo could feel throughout his entire body.

“Hate you?” he breathed, holding Takumi tighter before leaning back against the pillows in their bed, “Why would I _hate_ you? For wanting a child? For wanting to create our own family? That’s not a punishable offense, Takumi. I could never hate you. I _love_ you.”

“But I-! But I’m _selfish_ ,” his husband finally breathed out, hot and wet against his neck and he could feel more tears falling against him, “I-I don’t deserve you if all I can think about is- i-is having what Ryoma has, what Hinoka and Sakura could have, wh-what Hinata and Oboro will have… E-everyone we know, they all- they all can have their own children and create their own families, and slowly everyone is doing that and- and I feel _awful_. Every time I allowed myself to think what it might be like, I _hated_ myself… Because I love you, a-and to have a child I would- I would have to not be with you, and the thought of not being with you, o-of giving you up for something else- I-I don’t deserve our vows nor your love if I can think that…”

“Takumi, no,” Leo said quickly, shaking his head and pushing Takumi’s shoulders back a bit so he could see his face, tear-streaked and splotchy, his eyes still glassy with unshed tears in the low light of the room, “You’re not selfish, and I don’t want you to feel that way ever again. I know you’ll always love me, and I’ll always love you, and it’s not selfish to want to make a family. I know how much you love children and it- it breaks my _heart_ that you can’t be a father… Because you would be- such a wonderful father.” He heard his own voice cracking on the words and he reached to cup Takumi’s damp cheek, the stinging of tears starting in his own eyes, “I’m just- so sorry that you’ve been feeling this way for so long. I should have noticed. I should have…”

“It’s not your fault,” Takumi said quietly, his voice tired and still hoarse with the force of his earlier sobs, “I didn’t want you to be burdened by this.”

“It is my duty to be burdened by anything that troubles you in your heart,” Leo said easily, stroking away a tear at the edge of Takumi’s eye with one careful movement, “It is my responsibility to make sure you never have to bear the weight of your struggles alone. I promised I would do that forever just as you do the same for me,” he smiled softly, “We could always adopt a child. Camilla’s orphanage is teeming with children who have lost their parents in the war-”

“No, no,” Takumi said before he could even finish, shaking his head, the sorrowful look back in his eyes.

“Well, how about a surrogate mother?” Leo suggested, though he disliked the taste of the words on his tongue, “I’m sure someone would carry a child for us. We just have to find the right person, someone we trust.”

“No, Leo,” Takumi choked then, his teeth digging into his lower lip for a moment before his eyes came up again, meeting Leo’s own. “I don’t want _a_ child… I want- I want _our_ child, my flesh and blood and yours too. I want it to be ours alone, and maybe that’s selfish of me but that’s what I want because- because then it would be _proof_.”

“Proof of what?” Leo asked slowly, reaching to card his fingers through Takumi's hair soothingly.

“Proof of… _us_ ,” Takumi said, and Leo watched the way his throat bobbed once before he continued, “Proof that- we overcame _everything_ to love each other… From being sworn enemies, to not liking each other to, to this,” he sighed, his finger tracing the band of metal around his own finger, “I don’t want a child that is yours and a child that is mine… I want our child, both you and me, something that ties us together even more soundly than these rings and our vows. A new life… That’s what I want and it’s impossible.” Takumi trailed off and then he finally understood, and he realized he felt the same.

He didn’t think he could love a child fully if it was born from a woman completely unrelated them. He didn’t want to become the kind of father his own Father was. He and Camilla and Elise were all the illegitimate children of Garon, and the whispers and murmurs about their validity as prince and princesses had followed them for their entire childhoods. Father had done nothing to halt the mutterings. He hadn’t cared, and Leo knew he would hate it if he could let himself become something like that. There was no solution, and in that he knew why Takumi was so forlorn, so _hopeless_.

He leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Takumi’s forehead, then to his cheeks, his nose, his lips, finally pulling the other prince back against him, holding him close, “I understand. I get it now,” he breathed, kissing the top of Takumi’s head, “I understand and we’ll get through this…”

“Okay,” Takumi said, the utterance muffled from where his lips were pressed to Leo’s neck, “ _Okay_.” It was quiet after, only the occasional sputtering from the candle making any sound in the room, and Leo was content to just hold Takumi for as long as he needed. Evidentially, the outpouring of tears had left him exhausted, and after a little while, Takumi was asleep against his chest, his breaths coming slow and even against his neck.

He didn’t mind. It had been a while since they had been this close, all barriers broken down and nothing between them but the raw nature of their love. They had been married for five years, but it barely felt like much time had passed at all. They had been apart more than they had been together for the first few years. Only now were they finally getting the chance to spend more time together, to have more leniency in their duties to their kingdoms, and all Leo wanted was for Takumi to be happy.

He had never predicted that he himself would have children even before he fell in love, but with Takumi he could actually visualize it. Takumi would be the kind of father that Xander was, doting and constantly involved, eager to do anything and everything with their child, and he figured he could come around too being a father too.

He shook his head, letting out a soft sigh into Takumi’s hair. He couldn’t allow his thoughts to stray like that. Thinking in such a way had made Takumi so withdrawn, and he didn’t want to be that way either. They had to be strong together, in love together, and everything would work out in the end.

He allowed his own mind to drift for a little while, dozing against the pillows before there was a soft knock at the door and he blinked his eyes open. The door slid open a bit and Ryoma was standing there, smiling when he saw them.

“There you two are,” he said quietly, clearly taking note of Takumi’s sleeping state, “Your brother and sisters wondered where you had gone.”

“Sorry,” Leo said quietly to not wake Takumi still sleeping soundly against his chest, “Takumi was feeling tired so we came back here to rest. If everyone is gathering for dinner, I can wake him.”

“No, no, it’s alright,” Ryoma shook his head, “I’ll have someone bring you something to eat. Takumi looks far too comfortable to agree to moving,” he laughed softly, “I have noticed he’s been tired lately. Perhaps Shiro plays with him too much, but he always gets the rest he needs when you’re here. If anything is aggrieving him, I know you would be able to help. Have a good night, Leo.” The door slid shut again, leaving the room once again illuminated by the dim light of the candle. The yellow-orange light of it cast the long shadows of Takumi’s eyelashes over his cheeks, and Leo allowed himself to just take in the sight for a long, quiet moment.

“I wish that- that we could have a child… _He_ deserves a child,” he whispered into the air, his fingers slowly caressing the evidence of Takumi’s tears, the reddened and slightly raised skin under his eyes. He let his head tilt back then, his eyes slipping shut as they suddenly burned once more with the sharp, desperate sting of tears, “Please… He deserves to be happy. He is worthy of a _blessing_. Please, just- let him smile without the sorrow behind his eyes. Take away anything and everything that makes his heart ache. Let him have just this one thing, just some calm peace of mind and a serene heart. I would give anything for just that. Please… I beg of you.” His own words reverberated in his ears for a moment before disappearing, and he didn’t know if they would reach whatever Gods existed or not, but it was all he could do. All he desired was Takumi’s happiness. If Takumi was happy, he would be happy too, and if the Gods could do _anything_ to quell the frustration and sadness inside the man he loved, he would accept it without complaint.

If anyone deserved a lifetime of happiness, it was the two of them, but Takumi especially. He had lost his parents so cruelly, felt unseen and alone for most of his life, and he was plagued by nightmares that hadn’t ceased even though the war had ended. In Leo’s eyes, he was more than worthy of being happy, but he didn’t even know if the Gods were still listening to them after all the bloodshed.

All he could do was hope so he pushed his desperate prayers to the back of his mind and focused on Takumi still sleeping soundly against him. When some of the servants came to bring them dinner, he roused the other prince and they ate in comfortable silence, hands clasped between them. Eventually, they fell asleep for the night wrapped in each other’s arms, just as it should have been for every night the past five years, and how Leo hoped it would be for however long their future was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!! <3 The next chapter is nearly done too, but it probably needs some more minor tweaking before it can be posted! Nevertheless, it'll be here soon.
> 
> ONCE AGAIN........ MANDY'S BEAUTIFUL ART HAS GRACED THIS FIC <33 ; v;)b PLEASE.... PLEASE GO FOLLOW HER ON TUMBLR AND TWITTER AND EVERYWHERE her art gives me leokumi feelings.... and takumi feelings.... and feelings.... I cry......
> 
> Please please PLEASE go find Mandy on twitter [@leokumifucker](https://twitter.com/leokumifucker) and on tumblr [here at absens](absens.tumblr.com) and also at [here at celamentum!!](http://celamentum.tumblr.com/)
> 
> As always, you can find me on twitter [@leokuumi](https://twitter.com/leokuumi) and on tumblr [here at carbonfootprintao3](carbonfootprintao3.tumblr.com)!!! 
> 
> Thank you once again for taking the time to read this, and thank you so so much for any comments or kudos!!! <3 
> 
> Seeya next time! ;w;)//


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //nyooms in from calculus exam
> 
> Hello it's me back at it again with chapter 3 ; v;)b I don't have much to say to begin with sooo... SEEYA IN THE END NOTES
> 
> Please enjoy! <3
> 
> New BG Ships: none!

They had a few days until it would be peak viewing time for the Hoshidan cherry blossom festival and Leo was content to spend those days relaxing with Takumi. The Hoshidan Prince seemed a bit brighter after getting everything off his chest, but whenever he saw Shiro or Siegbert or any number of the other children running around Castle Shirasagi the sorrowful look would bleed back into his eyes, and it made Leo’s heart ache all over again. 

He did his best to distract Takumi, taking him on long walks through the castle grounds far from where any children would be and keeping him occupied in the castle library. He tried to make Takumi smile as much as possible, laugh as much as possible, anything to bring him back to the way he had always been before. When they got into a childish splashing fight in the hot springs, he finally saw the complete spirit of the man he loved break free from whatever shadows he had started to bury himself in. He was laughing brightly and drenched in warm water, his hair a mess of dripping strands clinging to his wet skin, but that was alright because there was life in his eyes.

He sat at Takumi’s side when he read a bedtime story to Shiro that night, and there was far less sadness on his face as he tucked his nephew into his bed and returned the hug the little boy grabbed him into.

“Are you excited for the festival tomorrow?” Takumi asked Leo as they laid together in bed that night, facing each other to make out features in the dark, “I love it… The trees are all completely pink, and the ground is too. It’s like a carpet of petals, and when the wind blows it gathers them all up and they swirl in the air,” he sighed happily, and Leo couldn’t help but smile and lean to kiss his lips.

“I am excited,” he admitted, “It’ll be nice to be together with everyone. It’s been so long, and everything has been so disjointed after the war, but with everyone together it’s like we’re back there. Without the fighting of course, but we’re a family again.” He trailed off for a moment before he spoke again, “I want to stay with you after this,” he said slowly, “I don’t want us to be apart again. Whether we’re in Nohr or Hoshido or constantly going back and forth, I cannot stand not being with you every day. Our brothers own us that, our kingdoms owe us that. It’s been five years and I- I feel like I haven’t seen you for so long every time we’re apart.” It had been eating at him for a while. Why should Xander get to be with his wife as often as he pleased while he had to keep taking trips to see the man he married?

“I want that too,” Takumi agreed easily, cuddling closer to him in the dark, “It’s easier with you.”

“What is?” Leo asked curiously, allowing the other prince to move in closer so that their bodies were pressed together, warm and comfortable

“Not thinking about it…” Takumi’s utterance was low and tense, but Leo understood and he leaned in to kiss Takumi’s forehead. He could feel Takumi relaxing against him at the gesture, and that gave him some peace in his heart.

“That’s good, better anyway,” he murmured, “I don’t like seeing you when you’re sad. I can tell when you’re thinking about it, and I can feel my heart aching when I see your face and you just look so- _heartbroken_.”

“But you make it better,” Takumi whispered back, and Leo felt his lips against his own, “You _always_ make it better.” He was hopeless to not kiss Takumi when lips were already pressed against his own so he gave in, moving his hand to cradle Takumi’s head in his palm, kissing him slowly in the dark. After a while, he could feel and taste Takumi’s sleepiness on his lips, feeling how they were getting slower, turning into slight movements and shy brushes before Takumi all but stilled against him.

“We should sleep,” Leo breathed against his lips, kissing him once more for good measure, long and slow before he pulled away, “Let’s get some sleep.” Takumi made a quiet sound of agreement, shifting slightly under the blankets before he stilled, and soon he was out, fast asleep against the pillows and Leo’s own body.

It didn’t take long for him to follow, lulled by the warm body at his side and the steady rhythm on Takumi’s heart under his palms.

The morning came quickly, bringing a bright, nearly cloudless day to celebrate something that had seemed impossible just a few years earlier. Whenever they had celebrated the end of the war in the past, it was always the same. It was as if any worries or troubles with anything in the kingdoms disappeared and they could just relax. Leo liked the sight of it. Everyone could relax and simply enjoy the peace of the day while hoping that the future would continue to be just as bright.

They dressed nicely, but not as lavishly as they had done for other occasions after the war: their brothers’ coronations, then their brothers’ marriages, then the first anniversary of the cessation of the fighting. This was a special occasion, but it was also a Hoshidan festival and there was no need for ostentation.

Still, Oboro came to present Takumi with the kimono she had made specially for him, and she helped him with his hair as she always did for special occasions while Leo watched from the bed. She had brought him an outfit of Hoshidan attire to wear as well. It had gotten easier to figure out how all the layers and folds in the clothing worked over the years, but Takumi still helped him get everything oriented correctly. If it was Hoshidan festival, he supposed it was only fitting that he don their clothing style as well.

Oboro had reopened her parents’ shop after the war, her duties as Takumi’s retainer dwindling largely since there was no need for fighting, and she had married Hinata a few years after, but she and Hinata were both Takumi’s closest friends so they all made time for each other.

The same was true for Odin and Niles in his case. While Laslow had returned to Odin and Selena’s homeland, the blond mage had stayed, continuing to be his retainer even after the war had ended. He was grateful for the bonds the war had created between all the people around him, and he was especially grateful for Takumi. He was constantly reminded of that fact, and seeing Takumi turn to him from the vanity where Oboro had finished twisting some small braids into his hair, a smile on his face and his eyes shining brightly with the light from the morning sun, reminded him yet again of why he was, in a way, grateful for the war.

“Ready to go?” he asked, offering the other prince his hand and Takumi took it with ease, giving him a nod. He waited as Takumi thanked Oboro before they walked off to find their siblings and their extended families at breakfast.

The day went by quickly. Ryoma and Xander had together made a short speech to the people gathered in the square in front of Castle Shirasagi before encouraging everyone to enjoy the festival to the fullest. After that, Leo knew he mostly had Takumi to himself for the rest of the day. Ryoma had suggested they all meet at sunset in the orchards behind the castle to celebrate together privately so that gave them some time to just be together for a while.

They spent more of their time that day under a quiet section of cherry blossom trees, laying against several blankets they had spread out onto the grass. Takumi had requested that the kitchen prepare them a picnic basket that contained a surprising amount of Nohrian foods that Leo enjoyed, but at that point he figured he should have expected it from his husband.  They ate in calm silence, spoke quietly about anything they wished to talk about, and laughed whenever the wind showered them in pale pink petals.

It was a perfect day, one that Leo had wanted for a long time, and one that he was committed to replicating in the future. He wouldn’t stand for being apart from Takumi any longer. They had years of time to make up, weeks at a time in which he hadn’t seen Takumi nor heard his voice nor felt his touch, and seeing him was always so fleeting in a way that made him detest their arrangement. The future would be brighter. He wouldn’t let Takumi become so lost with his hopeless thoughts again. He would do whatever he possibly could to make him happy just as he had promised five years earlier.

“We should probably head over to meet everyone else,” Takumi sighed eventually, looking over at him with a sleepy but content look in his eyes, “The sun is starting to go down, and it’s really beautiful to see all the trees in that kind of light.”

“Let’s go then,” Leo smiled easily, squeezing Takumi’s hand in his own before letting go in order to stand up, “Ah, you have one here,” he said as Takumi stood, reaching to carefully pick a fallen petal that Takumi had missed from his hair, “There, perfect... Shall we?” Takumi took his hand again like it was second nature and they left their blankets on the grass to pick up later after they rendezvoused with their families.

Almost everyone was already gathered by the time they got to the area behind the place. The land stretched out far, all the way to the horizon, and clumps of cherry blossom trees shaded the earth and dropped layers of pink petals to the ground. Shiro and Siegbert were running between the trees with Shigure in tow, and Dwyer was holding onto Corrin’s hand, standing halfway hidden behind her leg with a bored look on his face. Their sisters were there as well as their brothers and their brothers’ wives, all talking easily as they gathered to spend time together as one family.

The pink and orange hues given off by the setting sun illuminated the grass in a golden glow, reflecting off the delicate hue of the cherry blossom petals to make the pale pink seem brighter than before, almost golden in some trees where the sun hit just right. Takumi had been correct. The scene was entirely beautiful, and he blinked just once so he could commit it to memory.

“It’s nice, right?’ Takumi hummed and he looked to the side to see his husband smiling, the sun’s light caressing his skin. His hair practically gleamed in the light, and his eyes were bright with the rays that flooded the entire open area.

“It is,” Leo smiled back, “Absolutely beautiful.” He leaned in to kiss Takumi as the wind picked up, and he smiled against the other prince’s lips when he felt familiar long hair and the small, cool touch of flower petals grazing his skin by the force of the wind.

However, when he pulled back from Takumi’s lips upon reaching a satisfied point, the wind hadn’t died down. In fact, it had increased, blowing around the area and throwing petals into the heavy gusts. Leo felt Takumi’s hand tightened in his hold and he looked from his husband’s face to their siblings who all looked as confused and slightly worried as Takumi did.

“Ryoma! What’s that sound?” Leo heard Xander’s voice above the wind that was howling at that point, and when he focused enough he could hear what Xander was talking about. There was a peculiar rhythm in the air, a steady beating of what sounded like wings, but from the reverberation of the sound they would have to be _massive_ wings, larger than a wyvern or pegasus. Suddenly, he became aware of how helplessly unarmed they all were. If there was some sort of attack coming, they were easy targets.

A blubbering sob rang out and Leo watched as Shiro ran across the clearing to bury himself in Ryoma’s arms, and Siegbert did the same for Xander albeit without the tears on his cheeks.

“We should all go inside!” Ryoma called, “It would be safer than out-”

“Big brother, look! In the sky!” Elise cried out, pointing towards the sky above them with wide eyes. There was a shape forming against the orange hues of the sunset, a jagged line that seemed to be ready to split open at the seams, which were already spilling bright, white light into the sky around it.

The line did split open the next moment, opening into a large portal with another blue atmosphere visible beyond its borders. The wind died down and everything was still for a moment before a mellifluous echoing sound ricocheted from the opening in the sky and the flapping of wings resumed, followed by a massive feathered dragon bursting from the gaping portal above them.

“What is _that_?” Takumi gasped out next to him, and Leo didn’t have an answer. Instead, he just pulled Takumi closer to his side, wrapping an arm around him as Takumi’s free hand came up to cling to him as well.

The dragon’s feathered wings sent gusts of air down on them as it swooped through the sky, eventually positioning itself with its clawed hind legs pointed down. When it touched the ground, settling on all fours, there was no quaking nor shuddering impact. It landed so gently as if it was made out of the air itself. It gave its body a shake, ruffling out its feathers before they smoothed down again. The beast was massive, ten times the size of a wyvern and probably even larger still. It had horns curving down from the sides of its head that were a deep blue in color, a bird-like beak for a mouth, and pale gold eyes that had a reptilian appearance to them. Its feathers were a mixture of colors, ranging from stark white to a pale rose gold to a richer shade of bronze.

No one was making a move and the beast seemed content to gaze around, blinking at the people gathered around it before it turned towards the two of them. Takumi was still pressed close to him as they stared at the dragon, and when the creature’s eyes landed on them it blinked once before its head craned down into a reverent bow of sorts.

“Is it,” Takumi breathed, “ _Bowing_? To _us_? Should we- bow back?” Before Leo could come up with any sort of response, the dragon was raising its head again, blinking down at them with some kind of warmth in its eyes.

_Prince Leo of Nohr_ , a voice rang inside his head, clear and melodic, too strange in pitch and tone for him to discern if it was male or female. From the looks on Takumi’s and their siblings’ faces, they could hear it too. Only a few of the people gathered there looked confused, namely those who were not royalty like Kaze or Jakob.

_You’re very clever, Prince Leo_ , the voice came back, a slightly amused tone to it then, and he blinked up at it in shock, _That’s right. Only those with a dragon’s blood flowing through their veins may hear my voice. I have come here to help you. I was called to you by your prayers for you and your beloved, Prince Takumi of Hoshido._

“L-Leo?” Takumi gasped in his ear, squeezing down on his hand, “What does that mean? What did you _do_?” he asked in a worried frenzy, “Did you bring it here?” He looked at Takumi’s face, noting the slight fear in his eyes, and all he wanted was to banish that fear away. He didn’t know what to say, too baffled to even speak in the moment. Instead, he leaned forward, shakily pressing his lips to Takumi’s forehead hopefully to dispel his fear and calm his own racing heart.

“I-I don’t-” he stammered out, unable to even finish his sentence as he looked between the dragon and the prince he loved quickly before he allowed his gaze to settle on Takumi’s bewildered expression. He caressed Takumi’s cheek with his free hand then, feeling how the wind-cooled skin warmed briefly under his palm. It grounded him, calmed a bit of the stuttering shock inside of him, and he allowed himself to just breathe for a moment before the dragon spoke again.

_The Gods smile down upon your selfless devotion_ , the dragon continued, the serene tone returning to echo in his mind, _The sacrifices you made for each other, for your siblings, and the good of your kingdoms should not go unrewarded, and I have been sent to you to remedy that_. _I have been sent with a gift for you, young princes_. There seemed to be a kind gleam to the dragon’s eyes before it craned its long neck back, twisting to reach behind itself for something.

Leo took that brief pause to meet the eyes of their siblings gathered there, staring with an amalgam of shock and awe in their eyes. Ryoma was closest to them, holding Shiro in his arms against his chest as the little boy looked up at the dragon, still sniffling from his sudden tears before. Xander stood nearby in the same position, his large hand holding Siegbert’s small one as the tiny prince hid behind his leg, only peeking out now that the dragon seemed occupied.

Their families were their proof, proof that whatever the Gods would give them was real, a true blessing sent from the heavens.

_It wasn’t troublesome at all flying here with this one_ , the dragon seemed to hum pleasantly, _He seems very docile for such a little one. He just slept the whole way_. A sound that was similar to a purr of laughter echoed in his head, and Leo blinked up against the brightness of the setting sun to watch as the dragon moved once more, drawing a woven basket around to the side of its neck. With careful movement that seemed all too impossible considering the sheer size of the beast, it opened the small basket, dipping the tip of its beak inside to draw out a length of cloth that secured a small bundle on the end.

The dragon lowered its head with slow, gentle movements, and Leo felt Takumi’s hand leave his own as his husband reached up with both arms, accepting the bundle of cloth against his palms.

  
  


He heard Takumi gasp, a choked, disbelieving sound as he carefully pulled the gift towards his chest. Leo pressed himself close to Takumi’s side, parting the soft blankets with careful fingers until his skin brushed against new skin, and he felt warmth shoot from his fingertips throughout his entire body.

A face greeted them, small and delicate, eyes closed and tiny lips parted in peaceful sleep. It was a baby, small and new to the world. The child made a noise, a soft, tender sound, and bright blue eyes opened from under silvery eyelashes, regarding the two of them with a calm, peaceful expression. The baby blinked, once, twice, before a quiet yawn left his lips and he wriggled in Takumi’s arms, craning towards the warmth of the rest of Takumi’s body, as if one look was enough to find complete trust in them, as if the child was in the arms of his own _parents_.

_No_. That couldn’t be right.

Leo watched Takumi’s face as he drew the baby close with eagerness yet hesitance, holding him against his chest. The baby let out a quiet cooing noise, a pleased sound, and blue eyes slipped shut again easily into a calm sleep. The sound released from tiny lips entered his ears and quickly buried itself into his heart where it could never leave him.

Suddenly, it was becoming real.

But it had been _impossible_.

“This,” Takumi choked out, and Leo could hear the tears cracking in his voice, “Th-this can’t be- _real_ , c-can it?” He looked up, meeting Leo’s gaze before looking to the dragon, “You- y-you’re _giving_ us this- this _child_?”

_That is correct_ , the dragon said, a bemused tone to its voice as it settled down on it’s hind legs on the ground, watching them curiously with its head cocked to the side a bit.

“B-but,” Takumi whispered, and Leo could see the tears starting in his eyes, “Who’s child is this? W-we can’t just- _take_ someone else’s child, c-can we?”

_No, Prince Takumi_ , the dragon said easily, _This child is your own, fashioned from your flesh and blood, and from Prince Leo’s as well. He was conceived in order to be gifted to you, a token from the Gods._

“ _Our_ child…” Leo breathed out before he could stop himself because suddenly everything made so much _sense_. Everything had been processing so slowly, as if his mind was numb to the truth that had become reality. He had made a wish, a prayer, and the Gods had actually answered him for Takumi’s sake and his own as well.

All his childhood he had made wishes and prayers, countless numbers of them sent up to the skies above, each one of them more and more desperate. He wished to see the sun in Nohr’s darkest times. He wished his mother cared for him as more than a pawn. He prayed that his half-brothers and half-sisters would stop dying, that they would stop slaughtering each other for the sake of a crown. Nothing had worked then; not a single one of his prayers had been taken by the Gods nor answered. He had given up until Takumi became his. Takumi was worth trying again, and evidentially, Takumi was worth an answer.

Together they were worthy of a blessing if it had truly been his wish that had enabled this to happen. They had sent a messenger to them, a dragon to give them a child, their own child. He reached with careful fingers to caress the baby’s cheek, stroking through the fine, silvery hair that rested atop his head, “This is our _son_.” The dragon gave a hum in response and Leo allowed himself to smile, “Takumi, don’t you see? He- he looks just like you…”

“M-me?” Takumi laughed suddenly, a teary but thoroughly delighted sound, “No, he looks like _you_ , Leo! Look at th-the way his lips are, a-and his nose…” Takumi’s words broke off into a choked sob, and the sound brought tears to Leo’s own eyes, the wetness of which he could feel clinging to his eyelashes. He could feel Takumi trembling against him and see the tears sliding down his cheeks, but there was a _smile_ on his face, shaky but so bright and completely free of sorrow.

His husband looked up at him right then, his face graced with an expression that Leo had aspired to behold again after so long. There was always such warmth and love in Takumi's eyes when he looked at him, but the look then at that moment was one that sent burning trails down the back of his neck. Suddenly, he was years back to the moment he had told the other prince he loved him, and then at their wedding, holding Takumi's hands in his own as they had declared their eternal devotion to each other. Leo's heart sang, the tempo swift and strong in his chest at the sight, his own face undoubtedly mirroring back the expression. Takumi looked absolutely beautiful, just like the baby in his arms, their son that his beloved insisted looked just like him.

It hit him hard, catching him off-guard in such a way that he could feel the rush of emotional flooding into his heart and mind and soul. The reality of everything finally coming together; Takumi’s prolonged sorrow, his pent up suffering, his own desperate prayers, the dragon, a child, his child, Takumi’s child, _their son_.

The tears in his own eyes fell then, hot and wet against his cool cheeks, but he let himself cry, unabashed and visible to everyone around them. He was _happy_ , still slightly shocked, but so filled with a kind of joy he had never felt before.

He had Takumi’s vows and the warm metal of a ring wrapped around his finger.

They had a son.

They were a _family_.

 “Perhaps, but he’s- he’s _beautiful_ , just like you are,” he managed to whisper out, his voice hoarse with the pressure of his own tears. His words were answered by a wet laugh from Takumi, still sniffling and smiling through his tears.

_Young princes_ , the dragon’s voice echoed again, catching their attention, _Your son needs a name to move forward from this point. In order to forge his own path in the world, he needs a name that only you two may bestow upon him, the first of many blessings and gifts I am certain you will give to him. Please, if you will…_

“Oh… A name… R-right,” Takumi nodded slowly, and Leo could almost laugh at the bewildered look on his face, as if he expected that the child would come with a name. It was their child though, nameless for the sake of being theirs, and they had the honor and duty of choosing something to call him, “What do you think, Leo?” Takumi asked then, his tone somewhat shy but nevertheless elated as he gazed up at him from where his head was leaning onto his shoulder, “What should we name our- our _son_?”

Truthfully, he had never even thought of baby names, simply because he never thought it would be a reality. As he held Takumi to his side with one arm, his other hand helping his husband’s shaky hands hold their baby in a safe embrace, he gazed around at their families gathered before them, some staring with tears and some with shock in their eyes. His eyes traveled beyond them to the orchard that framed his view, and the wind blew softly through the field, sweeping petals from the glade of trees around them. The glow of the setting sun caught the gentle pink hues of light as they danced in the air, branches intertwining like they were holding hands, enveloping everything he held precious to him in his sights.

Their son’s name should reflect the beauty of the place he was born, the place he was given to them, and then he _knew_.

“Forrest,” he murmured, tasting the name on his tongue to make sure it felt absolutely right, “Forrest is a good name, don’t you think?”

“ _Forrest_ ,” Takumi hummed, seemingly testing out the name before he smiled and nodded eagerly in agreement, “I like it… Prince Forrest of both Nohr and Hoshido, our son…” His words trailed off into a sigh and Leo pressed a kiss to his temple then to his forehead, idly stroking careful fingers through Forrest’s soft hair and down over the round plumpness of his warm cheek.

  
  


Every touch made it more real. Every bit of warmth transferred between his fingers and the baby in Takumi’s arms solidified the moment in his mind until he was certain he wasn’t dreaming.

The soft wind around them was real.

The warm sunlight was real.

Their son was real, and he was a blessing.

_My duty here has now been fulfilled,_ the dragon said _, I am sure you two will be wonderful fathers. I wish you and your new family the best of luck and good fortune towards the future_. The dragon seemed to almost smile softly, blinking once more at them before it stood on all fours again, lifting its wings up from where they were folded against its sides, _Farewell, Prince Leo of Nohr, Prince Takumi of Hoshido, and Prince Forrest._ The dragon craned its head towards the portal still waiting for it, spreading its wings wide before it took off into the sky, a gust of air following its movement. It soared high above them, circling once before shooting towards the portal, the gaping opening snapping shut once the feathered creature was fully inside.

The only evidences of it being there were the voice still echoing inside Leo’s mind, a few feathers that littered the grass, and the sleeping baby held tight to Takumi’s chest.

It would be enough reminder for a lifetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BABIES WOW I just.... love Leokumi family ;;w;; The entire idea of this fic came about from the fact that surrogacy in Fates is weird and I prefer their children to be blood related on both sides, which adoption can't cover so.... DRAGON STORK GIFT BABY ☆⌒(≧▽° )
> 
> Once again Mandy drew the AMAZING art for this fic (it literally kills me) and she also created [a reference/guideline of the dragon stork if you want to see it in color and with a size comparison to Takumi!](http://i63.tinypic.com/2mochas.png) Please click the link and take a look! ; v;)b
> 
> Please come find me on twitter [@leokuumi](https://twitter.com/leokuumi) and on tumblr [here at carbonfootprintao3](carbonfootprintao3.tumblr.com)!!! 
> 
> And please please PLEASE go find Mandy on twitter [@leokumifucker](https://twitter.com/leokumifucker) and on tumblr [here at absens](absens.tumblr.com) and also at [here at celamentum!!](http://celamentum.tumblr.com/)
> 
> THANK YOU AGAIN FOR READING and thank you so so so much for commenting/leaving kudos ;w; They really make me happy ajhdkajhs //w\\\ 
> 
> Stay tuned for the next chapter in Takumi POV! >wo

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on twitter [@leokuumi](https://twitter.com/leokuumi) and on tumblr [here at carbonfootprintao3](carbonfootprintao3.tumblr.com)!!! 
> 
> Please please PLEASE go find Mandy on twitter [@leokumifucker](https://twitter.com/leokumifucker) and on tumblr [here at absens](absens.tumblr.com) and also at [here at celamentum!!](http://celamentum.tumblr.com/)


End file.
